Princeton's at camp
by Sparkwoman
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Slade and Jagger are so mean? Well I have and who knows this my be why! Crack fic! XD One of these days I will update!


_I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I wish I did that would be so great! Oh, and if I affend anyone because of this story I'm a sorry! _

Chapter 1

Welcome to camp

Now almost everyone thinks that they had a hard childhood but for the two older Princeton boys they really had it bad. They were spoiled never treated like they were _normal_. When their parents were still around they always said that they were better then the _common_ people and this slowly played with their minds. Because of this they became cold and mean manly to people who were so called _below _them. But deep within their cold hard shells there is something else something that they are quite ashamed of.

_-Fifteen years earlier-_

"Slade, Jagger come on you're going to be late," their father yelled.

Their father always hated waiting for something and it had to be ready when ever he asked for it. He looked a lot like Slade, the same chin and eyes. His hair graying, black hair slicked back, and his eyes cold.

"Were coming father," Jagger called back.

Slowly the two Princeton boys walked down the stairs of the huge mansion where their father was waiting, but they didn't look like the Jagger and Slade _we_ know now a day.

You got to remember this is fifteen years earlier, and they are not even ten yet. Instead of the fairly attractive men we know now they are… well how do I put this… chubby. I know scary!

"Dad, I don't want to go to this so called… camp," Slade complained as he slowly went down the stairs trying to look over his stomach as he went.

"You are going to go. I don't care if you like it or not."

"Mom, don't let him do this to us," Jagger wined to his mother. He, just like his brother was quite chubby.

Their mother was a pretty woman, with lush red lips, long black hair and grey eyes with long eyelashes. This is where Jagger got his looks from, manly eyes and chin. She also had a large belly were a new addiction to the family was being held.

"We are doing this for your own good Jagger, so deal with it," she said, unlike ever one else in the house she wasn't cold hearted.

"Now get moving," their father shouted.

"Yes, sir," Slade and Jagger said.

They quickly obeyed their father and went outside where the family limo was waiting. When they got up to the long car the driver opened up the door for them, as quick as the short legs would make their fat buts move they climbed into the vehicle. Once settled in their father and mother came in as well. The door slammed shut and they were off in a matter of seconds.

"So, what kind of camp is this," Jagger asked.

"A camp full of unworthy people probably," Slade hissed, his arms crossed and looking out the window.

"Shut up Slade, I bet you are wrong."

"You know I'm right you just don't want to admit it."

"No, you're-"

"Would you boy's shut up," their father yelled, cutting Jagger off. "You are really getting on my last nerve."

"Slade, stop picking on your younger brother," their mother calmly said.

"So, mom where are we going?" Jagger whispered.

"To a special camp for special boys like the two of you."

"Being special is over ratted," Slade coldly said.

"What kind of camp mom?" Jagger asked.

Their mother was about to answer the younger son but she never go the chance to. They had come to the destination.

"Finally, we are here." Mr. Princeton said.

The driver of the limo got out and ran over to get he door for Mr. Princeton. When he opened the door every one got out. Mr. Princeton looked around the camp, a nasty look painted across his face. Mrs. Princeton on the other hand had a worm smile on her face, and then you had the two boys. Their face held the same appearance as their father.

"I thought you said this was a special camp mom," Jagger said. "All I see are fat kid running around panting."

"See, I told you," Slade said looking at Jagger.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A skinny man said jogging over to the Princeton's. "Princeton part you two right his way."

"And who might you be?" Mr. Princeton snarled.

"Well I'm Happy Bob the camp supervisor."

Bob was as strange looking man, skinny, tall, short brown hair and green eyes. His face was long a tan, well defined cheek bones and a strong chin.

"Well, we better get going," Mr. Princeton said, walking away leaving his two sons behind.

"See you in two months," their mother said planting two kisses on he son's cheeks.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Jagger called, his voice a little sad.

"Yeah what ever," Slade said.

"Well boys, I hope you like it here," Bob sang. "Welcome to fat camp!"

_Sparkwoman: Well that was chapter1 chapter 2 will be out soon, as long as you review! _


End file.
